Fiber composite plastic parts with complex shapes can be produced by means of the Resin Transfer Molding (RTM) process. There are two approaches here. In a first variant, the duroplastic matrix material is quickly applied to the surface of the fiber preform that is located in an open mold form, and subsequently the mold form is closed and the fiber preform is compressed and consolidated at the same time because of the high mold internal pressure resulting from the closing forces of the hydraulic press. In a second variant, the duroplastic matrix material is inserted with very high injection pressure into a closed mold form, in which a fiber preform is located. The high injection pressure leads to a time reduction of the consolidation phase, while ensuring the full impregnation of the fiber reinforcement structure.
Laminating presses are frequently used for both approaches mentioned above. The presses comprise a lower press part and an upper press part, which in the closed state form a pressure-tight process chamber for the component. The lower press part and/or the upper press part can be moved axially in relation to the other respective press part to open and close the laminating press. Furthermore, elements for evacuating and/or for applying pressure may be integrated.
The subject of DE 10 2005 008 479 B4 is a mold system, in which a mold part has a trough-like frame structure, into which the raw material for producing the component is inserted. A cover is inserted into this trough, so that the raw material for producing the component is inserted between the trough and the cover and both parts are sealed against each other with a seal. In this connection, the cover is inserted into the trough via an immersion edge. As a drawback, undercut contours cannot be produced with the mold presented in this patent, since the removal from the mold must always take place axially to the sealing surface.